


you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I received a few prompts on my tumblr (harris-pride.tumblr.com) to write a short one shot of Ash going to D.C that photo and Ali's reaction, so here goes. </p><p>The ‘you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars’ is from a poem by E.E Cummings. The full poem’s here:</p><p>silently if, out of not knowable<br/>night’s utmost nothing, wanders a little guess<br/>(only which is this world) more of my life does<br/>not leap than with the mystery your smile</p><p>sings or if (spiraling as luminous<br/>they climb oblivion)voices who are dreams,<br/>less into heaven certainly earth swims<br/>than each my deeper death becomes your kiss</p><p>losing through you what seemed myself;i find<br/>selves unimaginably mine;beyond<br/>sorrow’s own joys and hoping’s very fears</p><p>yours is the light by which my spirit’s born:<br/>yours is the darkness of my soul’s return<br/>–you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I know Ali didn't like/comment on the photo but for the sake of my one shot, she did ;)

They’d had the most amazing few days together and Ali’s heart was never as full, never as happy as when she was with Ash. Ash’s trip to D.C had been everything Ali had hoped for; frantic, demanding kisses, clothes strewn haphazardly along Ali’s apartment floor, too eager to even make it to the bedroom. Long kisses in the morning, Ali just watching Ash as she slept, all blonde hair and soft angles, her breath warm on her neck. She had traced Ash’s tattoos with her eyes closed, knowing her sleeve and every curl of the ink off by heart. God she had missed this. Missed Ash, missed how safe she feels with her, how loved and how much she aches for her when she’s not here.

But Ash, of course, had to fly back to Orlando. Ali knows she should be grateful to her girlfriend for flying out in the first place. They were both tired, training was tough and the days were long but Ash had the added pressure of being one of the stars on the newest team and she knew she was working at 120% to make sure the team could gel well together and would set off on the right foot. Ali couldn’t be prouder. They’d headed to Baked and Wired on the morning before Ash’s flight in the afternoon, content to sit in relative silence over their coffee and pastries, enjoying, savouring their last few hours together for a while.

“God Alex.” Ash looks up from her coffee and tucks a hair behind Ali’s ear. “You look so ridiculously beautiful right now.”

Ali smiles, nose crinkling. “I barely have any mascara on babe.”

“Don’t care,” Ash mumbles through her croissant.

Ali’s smile widens and she reaches out to wipe away a crumb from Ash’s cheek. Ash grins and reaches for her phone.

“Photo?”

“Sure baby,” Ali responds and moves round the table so she’s sitting next to Ash and not opposite her. Ash nuzzles into Ali’s side and their heads touch.

Ash snaps the photo and Ali approves, placing a soft kiss to Ash’s cheek.

“Beautiful Ash.”

Ash grins and Ali doesn’t even have to ask before Ash has sent her the photo.

It gets to midday and they both know they have to leave if Ash is to catch her flight. Ash pays the cheque and they head back to Ali’s apartment to grab Ash’s stuff and say goodbye properly. Of course Ali would drive her to the airport, but they always prefer to say goodbye in private, neither one of them wanting to be caught in public with tears streaming down their faces.

Ash places her bags by the door and motions to Ali to sit next to her on the couch. “We have about 30 minutes until we absolutely have to leave. Let me hold you.”

Ali nods, already emotional, and curls into Ash’s lap, or more accurately, onto her lap. Ali buries her face in Ash’s neck and Ash can feel the tears from Ali’s eyes dampen her t-shirt.

“Hey. Hey. Alex look at me, look at me baby.” Ash tilts up Ali’s head so their eyes are level and the sadness in Ali’s eyes right there could almost convince Ash to quit soccer altogether if it meant she wouldn’t have to be apart from Ali for another second. But she knows Ali would never let her.

“I know, I know.” Ash soothes, not even trying to tell Ali it will all be ok, that it won’t be long until they see each other again, that they Skype every night so that’s basically seeing each other right? Because she knows. She knows that it won’t help right now because Ash feels exactly the same. Ash feels as if it wasn’t just her heart breaking, but her soul. Every time she has to say goodbye to Ali it is that little bit worse, it takes her that little bit longer to smile again. And she knows that it’s only for the season, but that doesn’t make it any easier for either of them. They’re too used to spending lazy mornings and late nights with each other, dancing in the kitchen, tipsy at 3am, all soft bodies and whispers. So Ash doesn’t say anything. She just pulls Ali closer, inhaling her scent, desperate to hold on until she has to let go. Ali pulls her face from Ash’s neck and presses a soft kiss to Ash’s lips.

“I love you baby, and I’m proud of you. So so proud.”

Ash nods, trying desperately to keep the tears in. “I love you too Alex. More than life.”

And then Ash has to leave. Ali heads to the bathroom to wash her face and reapply some mascara as Ash takes in Ali’s apartment, wishing they were still here together, or even better, wishing Ali could fly back with her to their place in Orlando. Soon, Ash reminded herself following Ali out the door to her car. Really soon.

Their goodbye at the airport was shorter, a final hug in the car, a slow, meaningful kiss. I love you. I miss you already.

Ash heads towards her gate, turning to watch Ali drive away, the pang in her chest deepening.

And then all too soon Ash is back in Orlando, without Ali. She flops down onto her bed, reading her response from her text to tell Ali she had landed .

_Glad you’re home safe, now get unpacking I know what you’re like!_

Ash laughs, _yes ma'am_ she types out, already unzipping her bag. Ali knows her too well; if she doesn’t unpack now she never will. But before she starts to put her weekend bag away she looks again at her phone, seeing the picture of them both from Baked and Wired and she can’t resist. She posts it to Instagram, adding the globe and upside down smile emoji. Because that’s true, Ali does turn her world upside down. Ali is her world.

In D.C Ali opens up her phone, smiling at Ash’s text. She clicks on Instagram and Ash’s photo pops up. Ali smiles to herself, knowing it wouldn’t take Ash long to post it, surprised she hadn’t done it before. She knows how much Ash loves posting photos of the both of them, how she shows Ali off to the world. And Ali loves it. And Ali knows Ash understands that whilst Ali loves their photos of them together that Ash posts, hell Ali was the one who made sure the photo of them both at Alex’s wedding was perfect enough for Ash to post, she likes to show her love in other ways too. She’s the one who leaves notes around the house. Little I love yous, you look beautiful today on sticky notes on the fridge. Hearts on a steamy bathroom mirror. Ali sighs, reminding herself she can still do these things, reminding herself how much Ash loves her love notes she has to send over text now they’re apart.

Ali stares down at the Instagram photo, already having decided what to do. She knows she’ll be bombarded with fans’ responses by doing this but she does it anyway, too wrapped up in how perfect their picture is to care. She clicks like and comments with the sun, moon and star emojis, and types out a text to Ash even though she knows Ash will know what she means. You turn my world upside down too baby. You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.


End file.
